One Moment (Lucia)
by Kasumi of Konoha
Summary: Just a quick short story i typed up - . as always Warning; strong language.. its for my friend 'S-Rank Akatsuki Fan' so its. Oc/Itachi. im writing one for Unknownsoul98 too, no worries bud :P and i hope you enjoy. i may write more like these too, i found


_Okay so this is for ma bud 'S-rank Akatsuki Fan' so of course I'm going to use the OC which I created of her (Lucia). It's just a short Itachi/OC story, and I got bored, so kill me… Anyhow here you go… guys go ahead... *Slumps down wall*_

Akeno: All right! She don't own Naruto-

Haruka: Only her OC's *chirpy happiness; jumps up*

Akeno: Hey! That was my line Bitch! *swings punch*

Haruka: *avoids fist* I just wanted to say something too; hey don't think you're the only one with a full story! I got one too! *sticks out tongue*

Yuto: Calm down, seriously; you're worse than bitches in heat!

Akeno / Haruka (in sync): But out Wolfe!

_Right… all of you just shut the hell up or I will call in Mitsuko and Lucia to deal with you, so help me I will! _

All in sync: sorry senpai… *sit down in silence*

* * *

**~And while they are quiet... let le story begin! Muahahahaa~**

Not long ago you'd been forced to join the Akatsuki. It wasn't that you couldn't fight them off or anything... but... because they had threatened the life of your best friend Mitsuko. You would rather die than see anything bad happen to her – she had been through so much already.

So when the two Strange guys (ya know; Kisame and Itachi) came and decided to use you for target practice and saw how good you were, they thought you'd be a good recruit and threatened put Mitsuko through hell...

You doubted it would happen, she was a strong kunoichi after all, but you knew that she could break... so easily...

So you took a deep breath and went with it. It has now been what… four months? And you've grown to like some Akatsuki members more than others, Itachi especially _(no surprises there dearie). _

He became your senpai when you joined, and you two have been a tough team ever since.

_~Flashback to first day as official recruit~_

"I am Itachi." Itachi said, showing no emotion. His tone cold.

"I know that Baka. Does it look like I care?" You spat, keeping your tough attitude. In all honesty you thought Itachi was pretty attractive, but he'd threatened your friend, so you were having mixed feelings about him.

Itachi simply kept his cool, not reacting at all to your sharpness. He simply turned to walk away, stating something that strangely made you furrow your brow.

"I've decided you and I will be a team. No one is to bother you. If they do, tell me and I shall deal with them." The tone he spoke with it had something that you just couldn't put your finger on...

You stood there a bit flustered, not knowing how to take what he said. Soon you shrugged it off, trying to forget about it.

_~End of le flashback~_

you were snapped from your thoughts by the raven haired boy you'd just been thinking about. He cleared his throat loudly, startling you a little.  
"W-wha? Oh, hey Senpai." You said, looking down on him from the tall rock you were perched upon.

"You should be inside with us, everyone is eating. Why are you out here alone?" He asked, sounding a tad concerned, if it was possible... you could hardly tell, he always had that blank emotionless face on after all.

"I was just thinking, that's all..." You said. Lately you'd been feeling odd around Itachi, and you couldn't place why… but it was partially unpleasant.

"Why don't we go for a walk, maybe you could tell me your thought, and I can advise you." He said, more ordering you than asking you, but you didn't mind… that massively much anyway.

Itachi began to slowly walk off, you quickly shot up -jumping down from your perch- You followed quickly catching up to him, you zoned out again; staring at the ground, still in thought.

Before you knew it you two had silently walked pretty far, before you finally snapped out of your concentration.

"Whoa, how far have we walked; where the heck are we?" You asked, absent-mindedly.

"About ten minutes or so. You seemed focused, so I decided against distracting you." Itachi replied.

You stopped walking, looking at your senpai. You wondered what made you feel so odd about being around him, and it was starting to bug you… A lot.

He turned to you, giving you a small smile. You never saw him smile around any of the Akatsuki, but often he would start a conversation with you while you were alone, which he seemed to like, since he smiled often when with only you. This fact also bugged you...

"Itachi, I'm really confused... Why do you only smile around me?" You asked innocently, cocking your head.

His slight smile didn't fade, as he replied as if it was clear as day, "Because being around you makes me smile." His bluntness made his reply seem normal.

You felt heat rise in your cheeks at this, normally your rough and tough attitude kept you from getting shy, but Itachi had his ways. As you processed his words noticing what he had said; and you cast your gaze away; hiding your face, you despised situations like this and Hated blushing.

You locked your gaze on the ground, biting your lip. You were starting to understand that you actually _liked_ Itachi, the man who threatened to hurt your best-friend and tore you from your home... from your family...

Oddly enough, you didn't really mind joining the Akatsuki, and you enjoyed being Itachi and Kisame's (...lesser so Kisames') teammate.

Itachi suddenly did something you never would have thought he would. He hugged you lightly, a little afraid of how you'd react. To his surprise, you hugged back tightly, happy with his warm embrace.

"H-hey Itachi...?" You squeaked, mentally slapping yourself for stuttering and sounding stupid.

"Shush, there's something I need to tell you Lucia..." He said, pulling away slightly to look into your eyes.

You looked at him confused. Itachi moved a Soft Purple lock from your face, making you blush briefly as his hand grazed you cheek slightly. You closed your eyes attempting to process the strange feeling it caused.

Before you could react, you felt something soft and warm on your lips. You felt your heart flutter, as you excitedly kissed back. Itachi lightly smirked, noticing your enthusiasm. He pulled you closer to deepen the kiss, giving more passion. After a minute you broke for air, much to your dismay.

"So you feel the same?" He asked, sounding innocent for once, his cold tone gone and replaced by a warm one?

_"Holy shi- Am… I mean Lucia. You so got this! Yosh! err.. Sorry, you guys go on with your moment... I was never here…" *shifty eyes, runs off briskly*_

you giggled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked a bit, closing the space between your chests. (Both completely oblivious to outside world… and me ^-^)

"Then you're mine, got it?" He said huskily.

"Yes, Senpa-.. Err. Itachi-kun..." You replied before he caught your lips again.

* * *

**~End of le storynessism…? Da fudge… er... END! ~**

_So drop a review, feedback would be helpful, just if I should write more like these and what have you… well I know I am definitely writing one for Mitsuko... just don't tell her, she may be upset I forgot to tell her and all.._

Akeno: what the hell sorta sappy sh-

Haruka: You really need to stop with the insolent words...

Akeno: Oh really wolf-slut. And why might that be? *clenches fists*

Haruka: Slut?! It makes you seem like a dude! That's why!

Yuto: *face palms* not again... they really need to sop this bullshi-

Alright just grow up! You are both protagonists; deal with it! Akeno stop with the violence, your being more aggressive than usual, why is that… anyway! Just stop! Okay see ya everyone; hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
